Burning Ambition: Spitfire
by Legit Gazzette
Summary: Blaze Hawkins or otherwise known as Spitfire has done just about everything you can do he has won the Johto League and Kanto League so what's left for him to do how about become a Gym Leader and put an end to Team Rocket OC'S WANTED!


_** This is my new story I have since forgotten my last story and I think this is a stable project to **_

_** get back into the swing of things this is another Oc story i'm just not taking as many as I did **_

_** before i'm sorry to those who want to see my other story finished I forgot about and had **_

_** computer problems hope you will be understanding.**_~_ Legit_

_Burning Ambition: Chapter 1__- The New Leader is?_

It was a fine morning but was particularly misty at Cinnabar Island where the Gym leader

Blaine was having his morning coffee and newspaper but strangely his routine seemed to

bother him for the first time in his time of being a gym leader "Hmm, It might just be time

afterall" Blaine said as rubbed his scruffy gray beard and his pokemon assistant walked in

" I believe it's about that time" The tall elder gentleman said "Well we had a good

run wouldn't you say so sir"The elderly woman with pink glasses and a professor's robe on

"I told myself the minute my career turned into a job I would retire and that's what i'm going

to do" Blaine told her "Any candidates in mind?" She asked "Oh there's someone in mind."

That certain someone was just walking into Cerulean City to pay a visit to his close friend

His name is Blaze Hawkins or better known as "Spitfire" or the legendary Spitfire

His fiery appearance consisted of red hair that was in striking resemblance to a fireball

He was very tall wore a red coat with a fire emblem on his shoulder with a white shirt

under it and white pants and a brown belt with black shoes "I wonder what Misty made"

Blaze said to himself as he saw the horizion of a still sleeping Cerulean City as he walked

his way to the town's gym as he knocked on the door and was graced by a beautiful

girl with hair almost as red as his she was short and looked very tomboyish she was

Misty "I was training at the Cerulean Cave looking for the mysterious pokemon that

the rumors said was there and no luck, then I say to myself hey i'm really hungry

I bet Misty made something really good and so here I am" Blaze explained

"Your so lucky your my friend" She said "And if I wasn't" Blazed asked "Let's not think

about that. Come in I made pancakes, fruit tarts and bacon"Misty replied Blaze dashed

to the kitchen as soon as Misty opened the door Blaze sat down with a knife and fork

and was alerted by a yawning girl with beauty products all over her face "Eww, Lily

what the hell is on your face you look uglier then usual" Blaze smarted "Miiistyyyy!"

Lily yelled at the top of her lungs screaming before she ran out of the room "What's

her deal?" Blaze asked waiting to be served " You know she still likes you and it

creeps her out to see you in her house this early"Misty replied "Guess your right

but what I want to know is do you still like me?"Spitfire asked quietly and there

was a sudden awkward silence that filled the room "I told you I love you the way

you would a brother Blaze"Misty struggled to put those words out "Last time

I check brother and sister aren't suppose to kiss each other and I ain't into incest"

Those words stung the night replayed in the both of their heads "I was 15 Blaze

it meant nothing I was a little girl now I know I don't feel that way about you

like I said it was just a kiss" Misty gulped Blaze knew whenever Misty called

him Blaze she was either angry or serious but he couldn't tell this time but most people called

him Spitfire "I'm sorry I brought it up can we eat now" Blaze solemnly said the two grabbed

their plates began to eat and converse at the table "So did you find any clues in the cave after

two weeks of looking" Misty asked it had seemed like they were an irresistable couple to others

but since they were young teens they had always been together as friends just friends. Since

they were 13 years old when Blaze had time off from training with his Grandfather he would

come over and play with Misty and was pretty shocked when Misty got picked to be the Gym

leader at Cerulean city it didn't hinder their relationship in any way he just couldn't

believe his best friend got to live out his dream of becoming a gym leader so he trained and

trained harder until at 15 he placed 2nd at the Indigo Plateau and a year after that he won the

Silver Conference all while using his native fire type pokemon something that had never been

done before he went to a winners tournament in Sinnoh and surprisingly came up short in the

competition and vows to conquer the Sinnoh League "Oh i'm sorry Misty I was spacing out

there for a second"Spitfire said "You ok" Misty asked "Not really"Blaze replied nodding his

head "Let's go for a walk"Misty said the two finished their breakfast and left the home section

of Misty's house to open the Gym for battling "So what's wrong?" Misty asked "I'm bored

I don't have much to do I have been up to nothing after the winner's tournament I feel like

I accomplished everything I wanted to do in life ya know?"Blaze said with a hint of sadness

in his voice that Misty sensed they could always talk to each other about anything "What

about becoming the best Gym leader out of all the regions?"Misty sparked up a sour topic

"I was 13 when I said that besides, you already accomplished that dream" Blaze asked

"You were 13 when you said that your now 18 years old and have accomplished dreams

I thought were unimaginable but you did it and that's why i'm proud to call you my best

friend" Misty said things that made Blaze feel like the most special guy in the world but she

wasn't his girlfriend so it pains him to have conversations like this with her "But i'm bored

with all that, Misty come with me to Sinnoh we'll win together" Blaze asked her deeply

"You know I can't do that" Misty said "Your right maybe I should take a break" Blaze asked

"Blaze Anthony Hawkins is giving up who the hell are you and what have you done with

Blaze?" "You know you say you don't love me the way I love you but I want you to know

you are the most beautiful and kind person I have ever met in my entire life" Blaze confessed

And there it is that really awkward feeling Misty felt and blushed did she love him? Or was

it just another moment of pure insanity like all those years ago "I know I know you don't have

to answer but just let me handle one of your battles today to give me something to do please"

Blaze asked woah she was saved she was really going to answer that time but the only thing

is she really dosen't know what the answer is now the two finished their conversation and

opened up the gym but it seemed like a really slow day they grabbed a chair and a table to play

cards until the challengers arrived until "Hello my name is Austin Miller and i'm here to

challenge the Cerulean Gym leader Misty in a very squeaky and annoying tone the kid was

no older then 12 and was wearing a jacket and track pants "Damn kid your voice is really

annoying!" Blaze shouted out loud Misty hit him for that one "Too bad kiddo Misty's busy

today so i'll be your opponent" Blaze said cockily "Who the hell are you" Austin asked

"My name is Spitfire the ultimate fire type pokemon trainer if you beat me you get the cascade

badge you lose then well you lose I guess?" Spitfire said "Mr. Spitfire I accept your challenge"

Mr. I like the ring to that one don't you Misty "Don't push it, and stay focused looks are

decieving" Misty said "Who this kid he couldn't hurt a fly" Spitfire replied "Let's Battle

"Go Machop!" Austin sent out a ripped and studly Machop "Oh now i'm scared Monferno

do it!" Blaze sent out his trusty monferno a pokemon he had obtained from his travel to Sinnoh

"Monferno, Mach Punch!"Monferno rapidly dashe towards Machop and rocked its jaw like

a boxer "What speed!" Misty said in awe of the pokemon's dazzling speed "How was that

kiddo?" "Argh go Machop use Rock smash" Machop charged towards Monferno

"Double Team" Spitfire commanded monferno expanded and made copies of itself that

made Machop miss it's mark "No way that's crazy we never miss Rock smash" Austin yelped

"Well you did today, Flame wheel" each copy expanded and darted at monferno until they faded

from view Monferno crashed into Machop with fiery velocity and scorched the poor Machop

everyone was silent until they heard clapping in the background "Flawless as usual Grandson"

"Grandpa is that you" a confused Blaze asked "The one and only, Blaine!" the old man said

with a smirk on his face "What are you doing here, shouldn't you be back at the gym" Blaze

asked "Well old boy I'm retiring, I told myself years ago if I woke up one morning and felt like

my career was a taxing job i'd give up at first notice" Blaine recited "So what, that dosen't

answer my question why are you here?" "Someone has to stand in for my absence and I have

to hand pick you and well since I trained you myself I figured you'd jump at the chance"

"No thank you Grandpa" Blaze replied it hurt him a lot to say that "It's your dream to

and you finally have a chance and your giving up Blaze?" Misty yelled "I don't understand

you won the Silver Conference your more then qualified what's wrong Blaze?"Blaine

asked his grandson "Nothing I just want to think it over more, that's all" Blaze asked

"I understand just come with me to Cinnabar island and get the whole experience for yourself

then give me an answer" Blaine quizzed "That sounds great Grandpa" Blaze said "Glad to hear

it" the old man said "Misty come with me get Lily and your other sisters to watch the gym"

Blaze said "I'd love too" Misty replied

**NEXT TIME **_Chapter 2- First day on the Job!_

**Submission Form**

**Challenger Form**

**Name**

**Age**

**Region or Native to Kanto**

**Bio or story**

**Pokemon**

**Main Character Form**

**Name **

**Age**

**Region**

**Personality**

**Bio or story**

**Appearance**

**Pokemon**


End file.
